


T0x1c1ty

by poetickillerking



Category: Original Work, T0x1c1ty
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetickillerking/pseuds/poetickillerking
Summary: The sky was orange and grey. It always was in times like these. Starts with a bang, ends with a bigger one. That's what the survivors would say, before they inevitably died of radiation poisoning. Or got killed by the mutants.It was 2450 now, it had been 2411 when the world caved, when the U.S sent out the nukes. World war three was a ride, they’d tell you, if anyone from 2411 was even still alive at least. The children of the victims would grow up hearing stories of the president, his choice, the other countries choices. The end. These kids twisting those stories and having to survive in what the past would consider a real Hell.





	T0x1c1ty

The sky was orange and grey. It always was in times like these. Starts with a bang, ends with a bigger one. That's what the survivors would say, before they inevitably died of radiation poisoning. Or got killed by the mutants. 

It was 2450 now, it had been 2411 when the world caved, when the U.S sent out the nukes. World war three was a ride, they’d tell you, if anyone from 2411 was even still alive at least. The children of the victims would grow up hearing stories of the president, his choice, the other countries choices. The end. These kids twisting those stories and having to survive in what the past would consider a real Hell. 

Buildings were mostly melted into the dirt of the toxic earth, androids and robots roaming aimlessly through the maze of chaos and wreckage. Most of these automatons were set to attack, they were sent from north korea and russia and everyone else who thought they could win this fight. Everyone had lost, every bit of land now practically dust and metal. If anyone survived radiation, or nukes, or bombs or bullets; The bots would get them.

A strangled gasp tore through the silence of the empty and wrecked city. A man lie in the street, chest pressed against the hard ground, hands clutching handfuls of gravel. The dirty blonde haired man sat slowly, dust falling from his hair and face. his deep blue eyes roamed the streets ahead of him, the ruins of the once booming city, the crumbled plants. He had no idea where he was, what had happened to him. 

The last memory is this man’s head tore through his head in the form of white flashes. He remembered what he thought may be a circus, a lab, an explosion. He looked down at his filthy hands, dirt and grime buried under his nails. He slowly stood, his unused legs weak under his own weight. The dark orange sun dripped through the clouds and soaked the city in a dull light.

This man’s first name was Rome. He remembered that. How old was he? He had no idea. He looked young. He stumbled a few feet before finally catching onto the whole walking thing. He walked through the ruined streets, head turning at odd angles to see inside the houses. When his head turned a bit to far for comfort he gave himself a mental note on his flexibility. He wandered for what felt like hours before something drew his attention.

A door swinging open so hard that it hit the wall of the building it was attached too and caused an echoing crash through the empty streets. Rome twisted his torso far left and leaned back, his position making it hard to tell what door even opened. As leaned his legs followed the motion of his weight, sending him stumbling backwards and onto his behind, a soft “Uff-!” puffing from his mouth as he hit the dirt. 

“Ey! Yo, man-!” a heavy polish accented man hissed from the doorway. 

Rome turned his eyes towards the taller man, his brows knitting together.

“Yeah- you! Get your ass into this buildin’ and hush it for those Bugs ‘n Bots hear you-!” The polish man snaps.

Rome looked around with quick head snaps before scrambling to his feet and rushing towards the door, staring at the man with the deepest expression of confusion the polish man had ever seen. ‘This guy has to be crazy, wandering around outside like it’s not shit’, The polish man thought, quietly closing the door behind them and holding his hand out. On his middle finger sat a golden ring. Anyone could’ve mistaken his slang and speech pattern for this guy being a new yorker, but his accent gave away his true history. 

Rome stared at the man’s hand for a while before pressing his hand into the offered handshake, giving a good few shakes before retracting his hand. 

“I’m Crockett.”

“My name is Rome.”

The polish man, Crockett, smirked. “Fancy.” he gave a low chuckle before clicking his tongue and winking at his newfound friend. Crockett gestures with two calloused and tan fingers for Rome to follow him up the stairs of the abandon home. “Blondie’ll love you.” He whistles, his signature smirk sticking to his lips. 

‘Blondie’ was a lovely lady named Muvvie. Muvvie and Crockett were best friends and survived in this wasteland with grins and weapons on hand at all times. She had a soft british accent and the curliest short blonde hair. Men fell for her left and right, or...Would. If there was any that saw her. 

As Rome curiously followed Crockett up the steps, Muvvie stepped out of an upstairs bedroom.

“Nuthin’ but a blanket Croc!” she hummed in frustration, holding a pale blue blanket in her freckled arms. 

Crockett rolled his eyes, giving an annoyed sigh and taking the blanket from her arms. “No time, Blondie, Check out this Boy-Toy i found in Tox-City.” 

Muvvie squealed and threw her arms around Rome the moment he made it up the stairs, a surprise squeak escaping him followed by giggles and snorts from the two. Once the laughter subsided Rome asked, “You call this place Tox-City?” 

“Yeah dude, it’s like...Toxicity. ‘Cause radiation, get it? Eh?”  Crockett responded with a gross snort. When Rome didn’t laughed, Crockett growled and tossed him the blue blanket. “Blondie snag your bag and tell Twinkie here how this works, he seems new.” Crockett teased before rushing back down the stairs.

As Crockett’s footsteps faded Muvvie looked up at Rome, a pretty little smile tugging at her lips. She grabbed his hand gently in her paler one and led him into the small room, lifting her brown backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. “Now, Did i get your name?” she purrs, her baby blue’s half lidded. She’s a flirt. 

“I’m Rome, it’s Rome.” he says, a small grin on his face. Muvvie’s smile was contagious. 

“Uhh… Yours?”

“I’m Muvvie, Sweetheart. Hurry along, we have to make sure Croc is doing well.” She says, rushing past Rome. The blonde woman jumps onto the railing and slides down, followed by the sound of her bright giggles. A bark to shut up from crockett showed he was safe. 

Rome stared over the stair railing, only dropping his blanket and rushing down the stairs to follow his new group.

“Muvvie- Muvvie i have to tell you something-” Rome called frantically. 

“It’s getting dark, Blondie.” Crockett interrupted, Rome standing behind them with a soft expression as they spoke of sleeping arrangements. He decided to keep his silence, it wasn’t a big deal that he didn’t remember who he was, he knew his name, that’s all he needed. 

Soon Crockett spun around, his thumbs locked in his belt loops, a smirk on his face. “Hey now Romeo-”

“It’s just Rome.” Rome spoke over Crockett to correct him.

This earned an annoyed grimace from Crockett, who tapped his fingers against his legs impatiently. Crockett wasn’t a huge fan of this new boy. “Fine, Rome. We’ve decided to sleep here, set up camp upstairs. You cool stickin’ around?” he finishes. 

Muvvie Nodded quickly behind Crockett and towards Rome. She enjoyed meeting someone new. 

Though Rome was sure he wanted to stay with them he gave it thought. But soon gave a quick nod and flashed an award winning smile. The smile made Muvvie fan herself, though she was kidding it flattered the shy boy which was Rome, who now held his hands bashfully over his face. Crockett gagged and rolled his eyes, trudging upstairs. 

Muvvie and Rome stood in silence in front of each other, their faces both a soft shade of pink. Love at first sight was funny, it made your tummy twist and kick and cry out for touch. Rome wouldn’t know. But Muvvie put her hands over Rome’s chest, bouncing forward onto her tiptoes before-

“AHHH! WAIT- M- FUCK- AH-!” 

Crockett’s screams tore through the house, the sound of mechanical parts following. 

Muvvie and Rome jumped backwards, away from each other, and looks towards the upstairs. Their hearts pounded. 

There was a sharp snap and the upstairs railing broke, a shrieking Crockett falling a good ten, maybe fifteen feet, from the railing. Rome and Muvvie rushed forward in hopes to catch the Polish man but he hit the ground back first, a gun being clutched in his left hand. A deep groan escaped him and he slowly looked up. “W-we gotta get- we gotta go- they heard- they heard!” Crockett growls, with that he clambered to his feet in time to see a jawless AI stumble upon the broken railing and shriek. 

Crockett struggled to his feet with the help of Rome and Muvvie, The moment Crockett was up he spun around and filled the AI with bullets, quickly stumbling alongside Rome and Muvvie. 

"Fuck, Fuck FUCK!" Crockett hisses in frustration, shoving the gun into his jeans as they huddled into a new home, weak standing but with a roof and walls.

"Don't cry pussy, Don't do it!" Crockett snarls to himself, burying his angry face in his friend's shoulder. Muvvie held his head softly and stroked his hair, humming to the angry man while Rome watched with saddened eyes. 

A small voice croaked from Crockett, "It hurt my back..." 

Muvvie looked up at Rome and give him a small frown as he lifted Crockett's tight shirt to look at how much damage had been done. 


End file.
